


The Moment He Knew

by Florelia12



Series: Crazy In Love With You [2]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florelia12/pseuds/Florelia12
Summary: Ever wondered how Helia would have reacted to Flora being blasted by Sky's dragon in season 3. Well, here is my one-shot from Helia's perspective
Relationships: Flora/Helia (Winx Club)
Series: Crazy In Love With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Moment He Knew

Helia rushed down the flight of stairs in Red Fountain while trying to call his friends on his phone. No one was picking up and he panicked when his girlfriend didn’t pick up his calls either. It was all over the news. Prince Sky of Eraklyon had declared an attack on the Winx Club by accusing them of being Valtor’s spies. The whole of Eraklyon was in chaos and realms were arguing over the safety of their leaders who had visited Eraklyon for the planet’s anniversary celebration. No one knew any details and the news reporters were vague about what was happening. All Helia knew was that Flora and his friends were probably in danger. He hoped his grandfather would know more.

Helia found Saladin and Codatorta in a heated discussion with other professors and students by the entrance to the hangar. He rushed towards them and before he could open his mouth and ask what was happening, Codatorta dragged him away. 

“I need you up in the controls room. The boys have yet to contact us. What we know so far is that Sky ordered his guards to attack the Winx girls. We have been trying to communicate with the Eraklyon embassy but even they don’t know what is happening. Just stay here and see if Timmy is reaching out to us.” The professor ordered Helia who was getting frustrated with the lack of information. _What the hell was going on? What the hell happened to Sky?. ___

__Helia sat down at the controls panel with Codatorta hovering over him while he waited for his friends to contact the school. He should have been there with them. Sky had invited him to the party but Helia couldn’t make it since he was stuck supervising his juniors who had gotten themselves into detention. His squad was given another squad of juniors to mentor at the start of their senior year. This group of boys also seemed to have a knack for trouble and his team was always cleaning up after them. This time around, his friends decided to draw lots to see who gets to go to the party and who had to stay behind to babysit. Helia got the short end of the stick and had to tell his excited girlfriend that he couldn’t go with her to the celebration. Flora always took it well when he had to cancel plans but he felt bad since he had done the same during Stella’s princess ball. Helia finally understood why the rest of the guys insisted on ragging their juniors. If it wasn’t for them, he could be with his friends right now instead of having to wait to see if they got out Eraklyon alive._ _

__Saladin came into the control room with the group of people he had been talking to. Everyone was lingering over Helia, staring at the panels. Just when he was about to get up to talk to his grandfather, feedback came from the speakers with hints of Timmy’s voice being cut off in between before it finally cleared and they could hear his panicked voice._ _

__“This is Timmy speaking from shuttle 18! Is anyone there?” The sounds of dragons roaring and blasts muffled the specialist’s voice. Helia lunged at the mic to answer his friend._ _

__“Timmy! This is Helia speaking from Red Fountain base. What is the situation?” He would prefer to straight-up ask Timmy what the hell was going on but his teachers and headmaster were standing right behind him so he had to stick to protocol. Saladin placed his hand on Helia’s shoulder and he knew it was his grandfather silently telling him to calm down. To the rest, Helia had a stoic look on his face and was handling the situation like a trained specialist._ _

__“Sky just ordered his guards to attack the girls out of nowhere! He announced Diaspro as his fiance and then shouted out that the Winx were Valtor’s spies. Everyone started panicking and Sky and his guards ran after the girls. Me, Riven and Brandon were separated from them when the crowd started running. We don’t know what happened but we found our way to shuttle and the girls got here too but Sky came after them. ON DRAGONS. Everyone except Flora is outside fighting him off. We are preparing for takeoff and we will leave as soon as the girls-” Timmy’s voice was cut off by a pained scream. Helia’s heart dropped to his stomach as he recognised the voice._ _

__“Timmy! What the fuck is going on?!” Screw protocol, his girlfriend was shouting in pain. He didn’t care that everyone was watching him._ _

__“Sky…he attacked Flora. He blasted her with his dragon. Her back...is...is burned. Uh Riven and Brandon are doing first aid on her right now. She fainted but I guess she woke up…” Timmy tried to ignore his friend crying in pain to tell her boyfriend what had happened. Helia was frozen to his seat. He didn’t know what to do. After taking a moment to compose himself, he got up and turned to face Saladin._ _

__“I’m going to Eraklyon. They need backup.” Helia informed his principal in a dangerously calm tone. But, before he could run off, Saladin put up a hand to stop Helia._ _

__“No. I need you to stay here and keep me informed of what is happening. I am going to talk to Faragonda and I want constant updates from you. This is an order, Helia.” Saladin stared down his grandson who stared back at him. The tension in the room was thick. Two students who were from Eraklyon and had followed the professors in the control room, looked at the headmaster and Helia, waiting to see what was going to happen. All Helia could see was red as he slowly lost control of his emotions. He opened his mouth to argue back but another scream of pain from Flora brought his attention back to the control panels. He sank into his seat as everyone else left the room._ _

__“Timmy...tell me...how is she…” It pained him to talk while Flora was still crying._ _

__“They had to cut open her dress and Brandon applied cool compressions to her back. I think that’s what woke her up. But, in a way, it’s a good thing she woke up because they were about to give her anesthesia but she told us she was allergic to it. It’s why she is in pain. Apparently, it could send her into anaphylactic shock or something. I am so sorry man. Sky...he came out of nowhere and we couldn’t… Riven is covering her burns with bandages now. That’s all we can do for now until we can get back to Magix. The girls are still fighting off Sky. We have no idea what has gotten into him.” Helia clutched the mic until his knuckles had turned white. Flora had finally stopped screaming and he sat with Timmy in silence._ _

__“Helia, this is Riven. Don’t lose your cool, alright? She is okay for now. She heard you scream at Timmy and told us not to tell you she’s hurt. You are worrying her so it's best you keep it together, okay?” Flora was the one with her back burned and she was worried about him. They had been dating for months and her selflessness still astonished him. He hadn’t realized he was crying until he felt something wet on his hand that was holding the mic to his chin. He cleared his throat before thinking of something to respond with but before he could, he heard the rest of the Winx rush into the shuttle. It was a flurry of voices, panicked and angry. Timmy informed Helia they were going to take off as he piloted the plane out of Eraklyon._ _

__“Aisha, use your enchantix on Flora. It could help her.” Helia heard the Winx talking among themselves. He couldn’t make out what exactly they were saying until he heard his girlfriend’s voice weakly announce that she was okay. But, Helia wouldn’t be convinced until he could see her and hold her. She needed to rest and he wasn’t going to force her to talk to him when she obviously still hurt. He turned on the intercom that would connect him to the principal’s office so he could update Saladin._ _

__“Alright, Helia. I will pass on the information to Faragonda. You did the right thing by following orders. However, vulgarities are not tolerated. You know that. I expected better from you.” Helia rolled his eyes at his grandfather’s stern scolding._ _

__“I apologise, _sir _. For not being a good student while the girl I love was screaming in pain because my friend had lost his mind and attacked her.” Helia replied through gritted teeth. He knew he was in trouble but all he could think about was Flora. Saladin was silent for a moment before replying, saying that they would continue this later, and turned off his intercom.___ _

____Helia laid back in his seat and took a deep breath before realising that he just told his grandfather that he loved Flora. Even Flora didn’t know that he loved her. Hell, he himself just realised that he did love her. Helia ran his hands through his hair as he tried to come to terms with his feelings. He wasn’t very good with feelings and so much had happened in the span of a few minutes. He didn’t know what to do with this newfound information. So he decided to listen to his heart and started to make his way to Alfea so he could be there when Timmy and the others landed. Maybe he could even confess his love. _Like that went well the last time. At the rate I'm going she might say it before me. Again. _____ _ _

______~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _ _ _ _

______Helia waited alongside Griselda and the school’s nurse on Aflea’s front porch steps. A small crowd had gathered on the other side of the huge garden and people were looking out from their balconies, waiting to see what happened to the Winx Club. Helia did his best to stay composed and still as he waited. His head snapped up as he heard a shuttle’s engine and saw one preparing to land on Alfea’s grounds. The moment the shuttle’s door opened, Helia rushed past Griselda, into the ship._ _ _ _ _ _

______Everyone looked tired and beat down as they slowly stood up and made their way off the shuttle. Bloom and Stella had their arms wrapped around each other as they walked out. Helia called out to Timmy who was saying goodbye to Tecna. Just as he was about to ask where Flora was, she walked out of the small med bay with Riven who was holding her arm and helping her to walk. She looked at him and smiled lightly as she tried to make her way to him. She stumbled and Helia caught her along with Riven before she fell. She gasped and grimaced as she tried to hide her pain. Helia whispered a sorry to her before he looked at Riven who nodded at him before walking off. Helia turned his attention back to his girlfriend who was still trying to smile through her pain._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hey” the nature fairy whispered to Helia as gently held onto her arm as he helped her walk out of the shuttle. Helia had thought of a thousand things to say to her. Especially those three important words but he was tongue-tied. All he could do was smile sadly, back at her. The nurse rushed over to them as they stepped out of the ship. Helia followed Flora and the nurse all the way to the infirmary before he was asked to wait outside while she changed. Helia knew he had to leave soon but he would spend the night by her side if he could._ _ _ _ _ _

______The nurse came out of the room she put Flora in and told Helia that Flora wanted to see him. He walked into her room to find her laying down on her back and slightly floating over her bed. This way she wouldn’t be uncomfortable and it would take the pressure off her back. They smiled at each other again as Helia made his way to her side._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Aisha used her powers to help heal me. I’m fine now, I’m just a little tired.” Flora took Helia’s hand in hers as she fought to keep her eyelids open so she could talk to him. Helia leaned down to kiss her forehead and then kissed her hand that he was holding._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Get some rest okay? We will talk when you are feeling better.” Flora smiled at him one more time before letting sleep take over her. Helia waited for a while before whispering to her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you”._ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:) I originally wanted this series in chronological order but this way I can update more frequently. I am a sucker for angst because this couple deserves their moments. Thanks for reading:)
> 
> ps. I have a headcanon that Flora and Helia had a lowkey competition between themselves to see who was going to initiate the next steps in their relationship.


End file.
